Pieces of Heart -SuLay-
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing II
Summary: Yi Xing-ah Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu walaupun itu gak mungkin, Aku sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi sekarang ada kau yang mengisi hati ini. Mengisi hari-hariku yang sepi. Tapi, disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh? Tak sadarkah kau jika ini bukan cuman melukaiku? Tapi Tao, ia juga terluka karenamu. SULAY FIC! EXO FIC! YAOI! [REPOST]


Chaptere 1 : Lagi, lagi. . .

© Title:

Pieces of Heart ©

.

Author:

Rany Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing II

.

Main Cast:

Suho (Kim Joon Myun) x Lay (Zhang Yi Xing)

.

Support Cast:

EXO couple and Super Junior couple members

.

Pair:

SuLay , SuTao, KrAy and EXO Official Couple

.

Genre:

Romance, Humor, Angst, Teen

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali Lay gege XD #dihajarSuhogege.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Yi Xing-ah~

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu walaupun itu gak mungkin, saat aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo.

Aku sulit untuk melupakannya, tapi sekarang ada kau yang mengisi hati ini.

Mengisi hari-hariku yang sepi.

Tapi,

disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh?

Tak sadarkah kau jika ini bukan cuman melukaiku? Tapi Tao, ia juga terluka karenamu.

Yi Xing-ah~

Wo Ai Ni, aku takkan memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu.

.

Warning:

GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb:

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat Suho oppa, yang kemarin-kemarin udah request ke aku XD

Akan kubuat banyak chaptere untukmu oppa.

Jangan galau lagi ne gara-gara Lay oppa XD

#plak

Mian ne kalau jelek XD

.

_Rany Pandaa Bbuing-bbuing II Present ^~^_

* * *

++ Dorm EXO-K , Ruang makan EXO dorm ++

Suho POV's

Kutekan dada kiriku kuat, wae?

Kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini?

"A-aku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu." pamit Tao, namja manis bermata panda itu beranjak dari meja makan. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Tao-ah~

Aku paham sakitnya hatimu saat ini, disuguhkan pemandangan menyakitkan didepan matamu sendiri. Terlebih yang melakukan adalah gege kesayanganmu.

"Mama~ Rany ikut~!" yeoja kecil yang kemarin pulang bersama Tao beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk mengikuti Tao pergi. Aku yang duduk disebelahnya menahan tangan mungil itu.

"Rany-ya~, biarkan Mama. Mamamu sedang ingin sendirian, sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu dulu ne?" pintaku, kutatap lembut kedua manik matanya yang berwarna coklat lembut. Warna yang indah sama seperti surai rambutnya, namja manis berlesung pipi satu yang masih betah bersuap-suapan ria dengan namja tinggi berstatuskan namjachingu Tao yang duduk didepanku.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya Rany mau sama Mama Tao!" tolak Rany-nama yeoja kecil itu, dengan cepat yeoja manis itu melesat menyusul Tao pergi. Kuhela nafas pelan, anak yang keras kepala sama seperti Tao.

"Kau tidak mengejar mereka gege?" tanyaku pada Kris gege yang masih betah menatap pintu depan dorm yang tertutup cukup kuat akibat gebrakan dari jemari-jemari kecil Rany.

"Untuk apa aku mengejar mereka?" tanya balik Kris gege dengan wajah pabonya yang membuatku gemas.

Dia ini benar-benar ingin kutendang dari Seoul sepertinya.

Dia ini memang pabo atau pura-pura pabo sih?

Jelas-jelas Tao pergi karena magnae itu sakit melihatmu berdekatan dengan Yi Xing! Dasara duizhang pabo!

* * *

(Skip Time)

Sore hari (menjelang malam) di Dorm EXO

"Kemana, panda itu?! Ini sudah hampir malam, apa dia tersesat eoh?" gerutu Xiumin gege yang mondar-mandir layaknya setrika didepan pintu dorm, menunggu magnae EXO-M dan yeoja kecil yang sejak kemarin telah resmi menjadi keluarga EXO. Menunggu kedua manusia yang sejak pagi tak pulang-pulang, bahkan tak memberikan kabar dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Apa gege sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya?" tanyaku, disebelahku ada Chen, HunHan, KaiDO lalu ada ChanBaek dan KrisLay. Kami duduk melingkar dikarpet ruang tamu.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif Joon Myun-ah~.

Aishi~, mana Rany bersamanya juga." Xiumin gege nampak makin gusar, namja manis itu terus-terusan melirik jam dinding yang terpajang manis di dinding ruang tamu. Kulirik Kris gege dan Lay yang malah asik bercanda, saling tertawa.

Kenapa mereka tak ingat tempat sekali untuk bemesraan eoh?! Tak tahukah mereka jika kami yang ada disini mencemaskan keadaan magnae EXO-M dan yeoja kecil yang telah menjadi bagian keluarga EXO ini yang tak tahu dimana rimbanya?

"Ya! Bisa kalian diam?!" marahku saat 2 namja itu malah semakin menjadi, bagaimana bisa keduanya bercanda disaat gawat seperti ini?!

**Ddrtt~~**

Eh? Ini seperti nomor, emm rumah sakit?

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo? Apa benar ini nomor ponsel Kim Joon Myun-ssi?"

"Be-benar, ada apa? Ah, nuguseyo?"

"Kami dari pihak **Seoul Hospital** ingin mengabarkan bahwa tuan **Huang Zi Tao dan Huang Rany **mengalami **kecelakaan**. Keduanya kini dirawat di Seoul Hospital."

**Deg!**

**Prang!**

"Joon Myun-ah~, siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Luhan gege. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi bibir ini terkunci rapat. Aku langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku dikamar, setelah itu aku segera melesat pergi ke Seoul Hospital. Tak kupedulikan teriakan hyung dan dongsaengku yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku. Hanya ada Tao dan Rany dipikiranku sekarang.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Apa Tao tertekan sehingga membuatnya mencoba untuk bunuh diri?

Semoga itu tidak benar, semoga ia tidak apa-apa.

* * *

+ At Seoul Hospital, Kamar rawat Tao dan Rany+

**Cklek~~**

"Hiks~, mama. Hiks, bangun mamaa~~" tepat setelah pintu kamar rawat didi kesayanganku Tao terbuka, suara tangisan langsung menembus gendang telingaku. Terlihat seorang yeoja cilik dengan balutan pakaian yang terdapat banyak noda darah tengah berdiri disamping ranjang rawat dimana seorang namja manis tengah terbaring lemah dengan keadaan kritis terbukti dengan selang oksigen yang menancap dihidungnya. Yeoja cilik itu terus saja menangis.

"Hiks, ma'afkan Rany. Rany tahu pasti karena Rany, Kris papa menjauhi mama. Hiks, mungkin hiks dengan Rany pergi dari hidup mama, Kris papa tidak akan mengacuhkan mama.

Hiks, Rany akan pergi. Hiks Wo ai ni Tao Mama. Xie xie karena sudah memberi Rany waktu untuk mengenal kata keluarga."

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

Aku benar-benar dibuat terpaku oleh kata-kata yeoja kecil ini, perkataan yang begitu tulus. Isi hati yang begitu menyakitkan mengingat ia adalah anak panti dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengenal kata keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana aku tahu akan hal itu? Karena Tao sendirilah yang berbicara padaku kemarin.

Kenapa hidupmu bisa semiris ini Rany?

Kulihat yeoja manis itu mengecup sekilas punggung tangan Tao, masih dengan isakan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Kini ia berjalan kearah ranjangnya dimana diatasnya terdapat sebuah amplop putih dan boneka berbentuk shinigami atau yah berbentuk devil. Kedua benda itu ia ambil dengan tangan gemetar.

Dibaliknya tubuh mungilnya kearah Tao, tatapan yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan.

Jemari mungilnya meletakkan sebuah amplop tadi diatas nakas pemisah ranjang Tao dan ranjang yang aku yakin sebelumnya sudah ia gunakan untuk berbaring.

"Rany-ya~" panggilku, tubuh yeoja kecil itu menegang. Kuhampiri ia setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruang rawat dengan teramat pelan, tak ingin membuat kegaduhan.

Kusejajarkan tinggi badanku dengan yeoja cilik ini, kuputar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahku. Aku terperanjat, kedua manik matanya dipenuhi oleh airmata, kantung mata yang membengkak menghiasi wajahnya. Jejak-jejak airmata terlihat jelas dipipi chubbynya.

"Hiks, ahjussi~ Suho ahjussi, hiks~" tangisnya pecah kembali begitu ia menyebut namaku, dengan lembut kuhapus sungai bening yang kini kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Keponakan ahjussi sekarang harusnya istirahat. Ahjussi temani ne?" tawarku sambil tersenyum, kuanggkat tubuh mungilnya kedekapanku.

"Rany harus pergi ahjussi. Hiks, tempat Rany bukan disini." yeoja manis ini memberontak didalam dekapanku. Aku merasakan dada kananku basah akan sesuatu, kulirik kebawah. Jaket coat armyku basah karena darah yang mengalir keluar dari pergelangan tangan kiri Rany.

"Rany mau pergi kemana? Siapa yang bilang begitu hm?" tanyaku bingung. Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada keponakan kecilku eoh? Berani sekali orang itu meracuni pikiran keponakanku.

"Rany sendiri, hiks karena Rany Mama Tao terluka. Karena Rany Mama Tao diacuhkan Kris papa. Hiks, karena Rany Mama Tao menderita. Lebih baik Rany balik ke panti. Hiks," isaknya begitu pilu. Kuusap pelan punggung sempit itu. Kutatap pedih yeoja manis yang kini masih saja terisak dipelukanku, kenapa dia bisa lebih peka dari orang dewasa sepertiku?

"Kalau ahjussi tidak mengijinkan bagaimana?"

"Hiks, Rany mohon ahjussi. Biarkan Rany pergi, Rany gak mau Mama sengsara. Berjanjilah ahjussi, katakan pada Mama jika Rany sudah meninggal. Dengan begitu Mama tidak akan mencari-cari Rany lagi. Kumohon~" pintanya dengan sangat, entah kenapa aku menyanggupi permintaannya dengan mengangguk kepalaku.

"Tapi, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di panti Cassie Blue, Rany akan disana selamanya. Tapi sebelum itu bisa ahjussi antarkan Rany untuk mengambil baju-baju Rany yang masih dikamar Mama Tao?"

"Baiklah, akan ahjussi antar dan mengambilkan semua pakaianmu. Lalu ahjussi akan mengantarkanmu kepanti, ada yang ingin ahjussi bicarakan dengan bibi panti." ucapku, Rany menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju. Kukecup keningnya singkat, kuusap pelan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kurapikan lagi selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tao.

Tao-ah~

maafkan hyung ne? Hyung berbohong padamu nantinya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa Rany ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Mama Tao pada Suho ahjussi?" tanyaku sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar rawat Tao, Rany menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataanku. Walau aku tahu yeoja manis ini pasti sedikit tertekan karena kejadian-kejadian yang mungkin pertama kalinya ia alami,tapi aku juga perlu tau apa penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa Tao dan Rany.

"N-ne ahjussi, Rany akan menceritakan semuanya."

* * *

(Skip Time)

+ At basement Dorm EXO +

"Kau tunggu disini ne? Ahjussi akan mengambilnya." kataku, menyuruhnya untuk jangan kemana-mana selagi aku balik ke dorm EXO itu mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih ada disana.

"Ne, ahjussi. Rany akan menunggu disini." jawabnya, aku tersenyum manis. Kuusak rambut pendeknya sebelum aku keluar dari mobilku.

Dengan langkah santai aku berjalan kearah Dorm.

**Tok~!**

**Tok~!**

"Loh, Thuho gege dali mana thaja? (Loh, Suho gege dari mana saja?)" tanya Sehun begitu aku sampai didepan pintu Dorm. Kusunggingkan senyum palsuku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku pergi kemana Sehun-ah~" jawabku santai, dengan langkah yang sangat kubuat santai itu aku melewati Sehun yang masih terbengong didepan pintu.

"Jadi kami semua tak perlu tahu Suho hyung?" tanya sebuah suara lembut yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Yi Xing yang berdiri disamping Kris gege. Kusunggingkan senyum sinisku, jujur aku tidak suka menampakkan wajah sinis seperti ini. Tapi kau memaksaku Yi Xing-ah.

"Kalau bisa seperti itu, akan kulakukan." balasku, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku kearah kamar Tao dan Rany. Bisa kulihat Yi Xing sedikit tersentak kaget akibat ucapanku, lalu apa aku harus peduli pada namja yang berhasil menyakiti didi kesayanganku hingga membuatnya terdampar dirumah sakit? Walau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Yi Xing, aku tetap sakit karenamu.

Sesampainya dikamar bernuansa biru muda itu aku segera mendekati lemari pakaian dengan membawa tas punggung kecil yang kuyakini milik Rany.

* * *

(10 menit kemudian)

Author POV's

"Semua pakaian Rany sudah selesai aku masukkan kedalam tas punggungnya, lebih baik aku segera balik ke basement." ucap Suho pada dirinya sendiri, namja tampan itu menutup lemari pakaian milik Rany yang kemarin baru saja Tao beli untuk yeoja manis itu. Tanpa Suho sadari ada selembar kaos milik Rany yang masih tertinggal didalam sana.

**Cklek~**

"Kau mau kemana lagi Joon Myun-ah~?" tanya Luhan begitu ia melihat Suho keluar dari kamar Tao. Beberapa member lainnya sedikit menaikkan alis mereka bingung, untuk apa namja tampan itu membawa tas punggung mungil itu?

Suho hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyuman tipis, dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu dorm.

"Mau kau apakan tas itu Kim Joon Myun?" tanya Kris yang berdiri disamping pintu dorm, nadanya sangat menuntut. Dalam hati Suho berdecih, baru merasa kehilangankah namja tampan yang menjadi leadernya itu setelah berhasil membuat didinya menangis dan bahkan mencoba bunuh diri? Hebat sekali eoh?

"Apa ada urusannya dengamu Wu Yi Fan-ssi?" tanya Suho balik dengan dingin, setelah memberikan senyuman remeh pada namja tampan itu ia membuka pintu dorm dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, tepat sebelum ia keluar dari dorm ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap hyungdeul dan juga dongsaedulnya yang masih menatapnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu kemana aku pergi, datanglah ke Seoul Hospital dan masuk keruang rawat VVIP 29711. Kalian akan menemukan jawabannya." dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Suho pun segera berlari ke basement apartemen dimana ia tinggal kini. Dimana ada seorang yeoja cilik nan manis yang menunggunya didalam mobil BMW hitamnya yang terparkir disana.

* * *

++ At Panti Asuhan Cassie Blue ++

"Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Suho pada Rany, namja tampan itu melihat sekeliling. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar namun terlihat sederhana berdiri kokoh, tepat didepan rumah itu terparkirlah mobil milik Suho. Yeoja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Suho pun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi kanan mobilnya, membukakan pintunya dan menggendong Rany untuk keluar dari mobil. Setelah menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, keduanya atau lebih tepatnya Suho berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan papan bertuliskan Panti Asuhan Cassie Blue yang nampak tergantung didepan rumah itu.

Kebetulan pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, memudahkan Suho untuk melihat sedikit bagaimana isi rumah itu.

"Maaf, ahjussi cari si- Omo! Rany-chan, kenapa kau bisa bersama ahjussi ini?" Suho dikagetkan dengan kehadiran yeoja cilik juga manis yang kini menatap Rany yang berada digendongannya dengan tatapan heran, lalu tatapan yeoja manis yang tampaknya beda satu tahun dengan Rany itu mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Suho.

"Ahjussi siapa?" singkat, padat dan jelas. Yeoja manis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah penjahat.

"A-aku. . "

"Ahjussi penjahat yah?" belum sempat Suho menjawab yeoja manis tadi semakin mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"Youngie eonnie, Suho ahjussi ini orang baik kok~" kata Rany, yeoja manis dipelukan Suho ini menatap lembut kearah yeoja cilik yan dipanggilnya eonnie barusan.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Loh, Joon Myun-ah?" seorang namja manis keluar dari dalam kamar, sepertinya namja manis itu terganggu akibat suara gaduh didepan ruang tamu. Namja manis yang masih memakai piyama kuning lembut itu menatap kaget Suho, Suho sendiri juga tak kalah kaget dengan namja manis itu.

"Eunhyuk sunbae? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Suho balik, Suho menurunkan Rany dari dekapannya. Kini tampak Rany berjalan menghampiri yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku sukarelawan disini, hehe. Kenapa Rany bersamamu? Bukannya kemarin ia sudah diadopsi ne?" namja manis yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk itu nampak berpikir, tak menyadari seorang namja tampan yang berjalan kearahnya. Namja tampan itu memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Dan aku juga sukarelawan disini Suho-ah~, ah ada apa kau kemari?" Donghae-namja tampan pelaku peluk-meluk sembarangan itu mengindahkan protesan Eunhyuk dan beralih memandang Suho yang masih cengo dengan kejadian didepannya.

"Kata Suho ahjussi, ia kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan Bibi panti setelah mengantar Rany, Hae ahjussi~~" jawab Rany, yeoja manis itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos dengan mata bengkaknya yang sembab.

Tak disangka setelah Rany mengucapkan jawaban untuk Donghae, si bibi pemilik panti itu menghampiri mereka.

"Loh, Rany? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kaget bibi panti begitu melihat Rany berada dipanti dan ada didepan matanya.

"Mian, sebelumnya apa anda bibi pemilik panti ini?" tanya Suho sopan, yeoja paruh baya itu memandang Suho dengan tatapan hangat.

"Ne, lalu anda siapa? Apa anda yang mengantar Rany kemari?" yeoja paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, didekatinya Suho yang masih berdiri sambil membawa tas punggung mungil milik Rany yang namja tampan itu genggam.

"Saya adalah Kim Joon Myun, saya hyungnya Huang Zi Tao. Namja yang kemarin mengadopsi Rany, apa bisa kita bicara emm secara pribadi bibi?"

* * *

(Skip Time)

=== Pemakaman Mirotic ===

"Jadi ini, makam kakak kembar Rany?" tanya Suho, kedua manik matanya tak lepas memandang lekat sebuah nisan bertuliskan

**R.I.P**

**Tan Hyun Soo**

**Birth day : 15 November 2007**

**Deat day: 16 November 2010**

"Ne, ia meninggal sehari setelah ulangtahunnya dan Rany. Hah, masih aku ingat bagaimana sedihnya Rany saat mengetahui kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkannya." ucap bibi panti, kedua manik mata yeoja itu sudah nampak basah akan airmata.

"Itulah sebabnya ia suka menyendiri, hanya kami bertiga, dan Youngie yang selalu menyemangati hidupnya. Tao pun ikut ambil alih." tambah bibi panti, Suho menghapus setitik airmata yang mengalir keluar dari manik matanya.

"Youngie? Nugu?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Yeoja yang mengataimu penjahat tadi. Namanya Lee Yeon Young , Joon Myun-ah~ hihihi." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawanya begitu melihat Suho merenggut kesal. Hoobaenya ini sungguh lucu, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, ini sudah hampir larut malam." ucap Suho setelah sebelumnya ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya, ketiga orang dan satu sosok misterius nampak menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum ke-empat orang itu kembali ke mobil Suho yang terparkir didepan pintu gerbang pemakaman tua itu, sosok anak kecil yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik nisan yang tak jauh dari nisan kakak kembar Rany itu berlari dengan cepat untuk segera masuk kedalam bagasi mobil.

* * *

(Skip Time)

"Terimakasih nak Joon Myun, sudah berbaik hati mengantar kami kembali ke panti." ucap bibi panti berterimakasih pada Suho sesampainya mereka dipanti asuhan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari lagi, pintu bagasi belakang mobil Suho terbuka, dan nampaklah sosok anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Lee Yeon Young atau yang biasa dipanggil Youngie oleh Rany, yeoja manis itu mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Suho dan bibi panti. Semua yang dua orang dewasa itu bicarakan kini terekam jelas diotak yeoja manis itu.

"Sama-sama bibi, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk ini."

"Tapi, apa ini tidak akan menyakiti emm. . Tao sendiri?"

"Hanya untuk sementara bibi, sampai hyugku menyadari apa arti sebuah keluarga kecil yang ingin Tao bangun bersamanya."

"Baiklah, jika itu memang membantu untuk semuanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu."

"Gamsahamnida bibi, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus menemani Tao dirumah sakit." pamit Suho sebelum ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi.

Pergi untuk melihat keadaan didi tersayangnya yang kini tengah menjerit histeris didalam kamar rawatnya dengan member EXO lainnya yang tengah menenangkan magnae EXO-M itu.

* * *

++ At Seoul Hospital, koridor 29 ++

Dengan langkah cepat Suho melewati koridor 29 dimana kamar sang didi berada, tepat saat ia sudah hampir sampai kamar rawat Tao suara sang didi yang berteriak-teriak histeris terdengar sampai ketelinganya.

"Hiks, RANY! Huwee~!" Suho membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya saat suara Tao semakin terdengar keras.

Namun sebelum sampai didepan kamar rawat Tao, ada sebuah pemandangan menyakitkan yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

Kris dan Lay

Yang berciuman. . . .

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author Area:**

Annyeong^^

Rany kembali dengan fic baru XD

mian kalau yang lain terlantar (?) tapi Rany janji akan menyelsaikannya kok~~

fict ini akan lanjut kalau yang review 9 orang^^

so bye bye~~ XD

#ngilang ala Kai


End file.
